


Simple Kind of Life

by bugheadjones



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadjones/pseuds/bugheadjones
Summary: She hasn't been back to Neptune in five years and, if she had received the invitation the day before, she'd probably let it be another five before she even thought about returning.





	Simple Kind of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2006. It was written as part of a challenge with a lyric and an object.
> 
> Object: Invitation to a formal party  
> Lyric: "It's like falling backwards / Into no one's arms" from Bullet Proof
> 
> I don't own these characters. I'm just playing with them.

She hasn't been back to Neptune in five years and, if she had received the invitation the day before, she'd probably let it be another five before she even thought about returning.  
  
Oddly enough the day she receives it ended up being one of the worst days of her life. Her new boss hired someone to work above her that knew half as much as her brother did about computers and that's pretty much nothing, she was set up by a friend the week before and was stood up, and, to top it all off, it was seven years to the day that she graduated high school and her world came to a screeching halt.   
  
Maybe she just wasn't thinking well enough when she signed the RSVP card, maybe it was the small amount of alcohol in her system or maybe it really was Neptune calling her back. She hated the place, but she had to admit that everyone that she loved lived there and, really, love is all you need.   
  
She signed the RSVP card and placed it into the provided envelope and sealed it before she could change her mind and reached for the dark red invitation.  
  


_You are cordially invited to join Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars on the ocassion of their marriage...._

  
  
The next day started like any other. She woke up, showered, ate, and went over the latest software program she had been asked to go over. The only thing that really changed was when she dropped the RSVP card into the mail box in front of her building. She had been in a similar routine for the past three years and she was happy with it, even if coming home to an empty apartment was slightly depressing and, when she got in bed every night she imagined that she was in someone's arms. She was happy with the routine, but not necessarily with her life. She remembered drunkenly telling a friend that she worked with for a while about it, quoting a band that she didn't even like. _It's like falling backwards into no one's arms._  
  
She was nowhere near where she had planned to be when she was in high school. She had been happy for a while in Neptune, she was even in love again, but then she received the call offering her an internship at a computer company that she had always wanted to work for and she pretty much dropped everything and left. It didn't take her long to settle in, even if she forgot every day that she wasn't going home to her boyfriend, but, when she graduated from college her plans to become an actual employee at the business feel through.   
  
She never wanted to admit to herself that leaving Neptune did this to her, but, when she thinks about how well things were then and how not so well they are in New York, she thinks that maybe she should have stayed. It wasn't the farthest thing from her mind on most days and, after she dropped the card into the mail box, she decided that maybe this was some sort of sign that she needed to swallow her pride and go back.   
  
She was able to pack up her more important things and write up her two week's notice in an hour after she came in from work that day. She didn't have much that she needed anyway, just a breakable heart. She also needed a dress to wear to the wedding, but she figured that she could get one her first night back in Neptune. She would need something to do to distract her from knowing that she would be seeing the people and the place and the feelings that she ignored for five years.  
  
\---  
  
The next two weeks went by faster than she had imagined, but she was happy that she didn't have too much time to think about changing her mind. She knew that it was the right thing to do, something that she should have done when she had the opportunity after college, but she was scared. She wasn't actually used to that feeling, but it was there and it wouldn't go away.   
  
She walked into the airport and noticed that it hadn't changed much in five years. When she thought about it, she realized that she hadn't changed much. The only thing about her that had changed was that she had moved and had worked at an unsuccessful computer company for two years. She was still the same person that she was when she moved to New York, just a little more aware of her feelings.   
  
She placed her carry on bag on over her shoulder and handed the woman behind the podium her ticket. She boarded the plane five minutes later and took out the book she was reading before settling into her seat.   
  
The plane touched down early the next morning and, as she walked across the lobby of the main airport in Neptune, she could almost feel the fear rising off of her. It wasn't a big airport, but it was the one used by most people in Neptune, unless they had their own planes, so, if she was meant to run into someone, she would have.   
  
She wasn't surprised when there was a taxi waiting for her in front of the airport, probably sent by Veronica. She settled into the seat and picked up her cell phone to call her friend and thank her. The hotel was just a few miles from the airport and, when the car stopped in front of it, her heart dropped.   
  
She hadn't expected Veronica to choose this hotel for her guests, but, as she walked across the lobby of the Neptune Grand, she realized that it made sense. It was, after all, the most sophisticated in Neptune and it had the most rooms and she was sure that Veronica and Logan would have a lot of guests at their wedding.   
  
She approached the desk and, after giving them her name, took the room key and headed to the elevator. When the elevator stopped at her floor she stepped out and dropped her bag at the door, entering the room and gasping loudly when she saw the other person sitting at the large bar in the corner. He turned towards her and she took in his shaggy blonde hair and the fact that he too looked like he hadn't changed a bit. She wondered aloud about how long Veronica had been playing matchmaker and he smirked. She swallowed thickly before actually greeting him and setting her bag next to the bed and standing a few feet in front of it.   
  
He wasted no time in crossing the room and catching her lips with his. As she sighed and melted into him, walking back towards the bed and taking him with her, she realized that five years later she was still in love with him and being in his arms was probably the best feeling in the world. She really hadn't changed and, in that moment, she was extremely happy that she had decided to come back. As she reached for the edge of his t-shirt she didn't know if she would have been able to leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
